


You don't love me.

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: Kagome confronts her demon mate.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	You don't love me.

"No! You're not gonna touch me this time, Inuyasha!"

  
  


Displeased and riled up at his mate's behavior, the naked red-eyed Inuyasha was on the verge of tying her mate down on each corner of their futon. 

Not only to prove to her who is the alpha in their relationship but to also, just once and for all, end this abrupt madness and rut her over and over to his cock's full content. 

  
  


She is his mate for fuck's sake. She was supposed to fulfill his needs and not deny him her lustful body. 

  
  


If he says he wants to fuck her, then she is supposed to just lay on the ground, spread her legs so wide her hole would open, and let him consume her body the only way he knows. 

  
  


But no. His bitch had to be the stubborn mate. 

  
  


"I will s-i-t you. Don't come near me!"

"Bitch. Know your place. Sit me and I promise you, you'll choke on my cock tonight. Go, mate. Sit me, I dare you."

  
  
  
  


Kagome was no longer new to making love with Inuyasha's demon side. Hanyou, human, or demon, she has accepted all of them and allowed each of them to devour her body in whichever way they demanded: gentle, teasing, passionate, quick, or rough. Any. goddamn. way. 

  
  


She loved it. Craved every second of it. Being one with Inuyasha, body and soul, completes her being and purpose.

  
  
  


Everything is unparalleled, except for this issue she had with her demon husband. 

  
  
  


"You don't love me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"That's all you want from me! Sex!"

"Bitch, my cock aint hard for nothing. Shut up and let me fuck you" - he said matter of factly before he sprinted towards her and pinned her body hard down to the futon. 

  
  
  


As expected, he moved at lightning speed, she hardly made sense of what had happened.

  
  


One second she was clothed and about to run for her life, the next she was naked, both her arms pinned above her head, with Inuyasha laying on top of her, already thrusting his cock in and out of her. 

  
  


"Aah. This is what I'm talking about. Bitch, you feel so fucking ahh. Shit, woman."

  
  


"I hate you! Get off me!" She tried to squirm her hips sideways to free herself of his pounding, but to no avail. 

"Liar. You want this. We both know my cock is your heaven." He pounded harder. 

"Bitch, scream my name."

  
  
  


He always demanded that from her. Like it's a spell she needed to cast, for him to orgasm. It's one power she knew she will always have over the demon. 

  
  


But this time, she wouldn't let him have his way. So she kept quiet. As hard as she could, despite the fact that her body was already quivering in pleasure, she willed herself to swallow every whimper, every sound, and every moan that threatened to come out of her. 

  
  


"Look at me! Damn it! Scream my fucking name." he pounded even harder, brutal enough her legs would bruise the morning after for sure.

  
  


But then again. She had to be the stubborn mate, hasn't she? She had to be a quiet little carrot stick on their rutting.

  
  


Exasperated, he pulled his erection out of her. 

"What the fuck! What is wrong with you?!"

"You don't love me.." tears started to well up in her eyes. "Am i just a whore to you? You take me and you're gone! Always Inuyasha! Always! I'm making love with my red eyed mate but the second you cum, that's it! Suddenly it's my golden eyed hanyou! You come out only when you need release!! How do you think that makes me feel? Huh?!"

  
  
  


His hand suddenly clutched on her chin. 

"A whore? Bitch, you're my mate. Only I get to fuck this hole, you got that?" - he warned as he inserted two fingers inside her, pumping her core deliciously slowly. 

  
  


"That's it? Aah... Just because I'm your -mmmph- mate?"

Her core dripped from his pumping, and Inuyasha had to pull his fingers out to lick her thick musky juices. 

"The human and the hanyou.. they.. they tell me they love me. But you.. you never. You're always just sex. We barely even talk!"

  
  


"Bitch.." never once did he feel insufficient his entire life. He is the full breed. The demon side. The strongest. 

He will fucking submit to no one. But his mate, all of a sudden asked something of him he isn't capable of. 

Tell her he loves her?! Who is she kidding? He isn't a weakling like his other two. He is a full blooded demon. Pussy pounding is what he is, not a flowery mouthing weakling pup. 

"Mate. I am fucking yours. As you are mine."

"That's not the same, Inuyasha… "

"What do you need more?! You have my fucking soul!"

"Then say it. It shouldn't be that hard!"

"What the fuck. Damn it."

  
  
  


Silence… 

How long has it been? 

  
  


Five minutes? Half an hour? She couldn't know. The awkwardness between them seemed to stretch the time further. 

Without a warning, Inuyasha shifted away from her and laid completely on his back. 

Kagome just watched silently.

  
  


"Ride me." Inuyasha murmured, eyes plastered on the wooden ceiling. 

"Wh. What?"

"I said. Ride me, woman."

  
  
  


Did she hear it right? Ride him? Hundred times they mated never once did her red-eyed mate be the submissive one. He will always be on top or on her behind, or on her side. Anywhere, really. Anywhere but beneath her. 

He is the alpha. Every time he thinks she'd cross the line, he would always remind her of her place. That is why for the life of her, she couldn't fathom what her mate just asked of her. 

"Inu.. i won't do it if you're uncomfortable. I.. I only want you to -ah!"

She was dragged by Inuyasha so she'd sit on his cock. He then resumed his position and laid his back on the futon.

"Just fucking ride me. I won't ask again, kagome."

_One of the rare times he calls her by her name._

  
  


"Why would you--"

And then it hit her. 

_He was willing to do this to make his point. My Inuyasha.. Of course. I need to respect their differences too. This is his love language. My mate. How could I be so stupid?_

"I understand now, Inuyasha… I'm sorry.. you really don't have to do this."

He lifted her up and basically had to push his cock inside her by himself. 

"Just shut up. Take me however you want. Fuck. I'm yours."

She didn't need to be told twice. 

  
  
  


* * *

She placed both her hands gently on his chest and started to grind her hips against his massive erection. 

"I love you too, inuyasha.. aahh.. mmmm.. "

"Faster, woman. Fuck me faster"

She clenched on his shoulder, planted the sole of her feet on the ground, and grinded her hips faster. Sliding her body up until only his tip is in her, and sliding down again to swallow his shaft to the hilt. 

"Shit woman. Yes. Roll your hips. Ah. Show me your cunt." Inuyasha moaned as he swatted both of Kagome's arms away to have a full view of her body 

Kagome then opted to place her arms behind her, and rest her hands on each of his legs. 

Chest more taut upwards, cunt more exposed. She continued to move, switching from grinding her cunt flatly on his length, to rolling her hips circularly, to bouncing her body up and down his cock. 

  
  


"Aaah! Inuyashaaaa. Aah. Ah!"

  
  


The sight of his cock disappearing between her swollen dripping pussy always propel him to his peak. 

  
  


"Yes. Fuck me like the bitch you are." He then proceeded to toy her clit with the pad of his finger.

  
  


"AH!!! AH! Im close. Aaah.. "

"scream my name, mate. Scream my name"

"Inuyashaaaaa!!!"

Kagome's walls clenched and seconds after Inuyasha spurted his cum inside her. 

  
  
  


* * *

"Wow. That was… wow."

"You like that, huh?"

"So much, my love. Inu?"

"What?"

"I.. i want to sleep"

"Then fucking sleep."

"I wanna wake up to you?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Shut up woman. Just sleep."

* * *

She felt exhausted. And worn out. And so sore down there…

Memories of her making love with her demon flooded her senses. She frantically lifted her head to check if he was still with her.

"inuyasha!"

"Bitch, why are you so loud. What now??"

She was met with her red-eyed mate. 

"Inu!!! You stayed!" She couldn't help but laugh and be elated with the progress she had with him. She moved to lay on top of him, hugged him and showered him with quick feathered kisses.

"I love you!! I love you!" She declared between laughter.

"Fucking woman."

"Inuyasha…."

"What?!!"

.

.

.

"I love you.. "

  
  


"Damn it. Woman, you.. ah..

..

you wanna ride me again?"

  
  
  


She didn't need to be asked twice.


End file.
